Intangible Waters
by Moonsetta
Summary: It's night. It's dark. Mikey needs a big brother.


I wrote this six months ago and I never posted it! Lately, I'm getting into a schedule for my new over run school life so in my free time where I have writer's block I look through old files on my external hard drive and my old fan fiction journals. Like I said once before I throw out 80% of the creations I write.

So here's a short little tidbit I wrote those ole six months ago!

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Mikey opened his eyes with a gasp, glanced around at his darkened room frantically and then fell back onto his pillow while taking deep breaths. He stared at the ceiling, the childish debate in his head turning into a violent battle He gulped, trembled and licked his dry lips. Finally, he threw off his blankets with a swift swipe of his hand and slipped outside of his room. A large doorway on the opposite side of the second level of his home stared back at him. He kept his focus primarily on it. He didn't want to even think or glance at the other doorway, it would make him think too much.

Then, came the dilemma. He couldn't walk by the other doorway but he would need to get to the opposite doorway. As quietly as he could, he dropped down onto the first floor and ran silently through what he deemed as the living room. The TV wasn't on, and neither was there a soft light from the electronics scattered about the television sets. Finally, he reached the doorway and took a deep, shuttering breath, as he held in inner demons.

One step into the room and he stared sadly forward at the sound of snoring but advanced forward anyways. The orange banded turtle carefully approached the form sleeping in the hanging hammock. Mikey whimpered quietly and then reached out to shake the form's dark green shoulder.

"Hmm? Mikey? What are you doing here?"

The orange clad turtle said nothing, only stared. Noticing an all too familiar emotion pass his little brother's eyes, the red masked turtle sighed and shifted backwards in his hammock, leaving space for another mutant turtle. Raph didn't complain when Mikey crawled into his hammock and curled against him. Automatically, the older turtle wrapped his arms around his baby brother, trying to comfort the youngest as he continued to whimper almost silently. When the whimpers began to grow louder, Raph sighed in a kind of tired, but sympathetic way and decided that he wasn't going to get any more sleep that night.

"Mikey?"

His younger brother glanced up, his bright eyes shining with held back tears.

Surprised at the look Raph shifted slightly and pulled Mikey closer, "Hey, it's ok, we'll find them."

"But what if they're hurt," Mikey murmured through a series of choked sobs.

"Then when we get them home, we'll patch them up. You can tie Donny to his bed so he doesn't get up and try to build a rocket or something and I'll chain Leo to his bed so he won't get up and train."

Refusing to return the small smile that Raph forced onto his face, Mikey turned his head and buried his face in his older brother's shoulder, still whimpering.

The older turtle sighed and sat up, pulling Mikey with him while thinking, "Ugh, this is Leo's job."

The red banded turtle pulled his baby brother into his lap, "Don't worry Mikey, we'll find them. Donny's gonna cooperate with them and Leo may be as stubborn as I am but he ain't gonna try anything since they got Donny too."

"It's been three months," Mikey whispered.

"Don't you think I know that!" Raph yelled, "They're my brothers too!"

Mikey flinched and turned his head away. Raph instantly regretted his blow up and took a deep breath, calming himself down the slightest bit. He reached out and slowly pulled his baby brother closer, "I'm sorry Mikey," he whispered, I'm just worried."

Mikey sniffed and pressed his face into Raph's shoulder again, "What if they're not ok? Even if the Foot haven't killed them, they could've still-"

"No, they wouldn't go crazy bro. Donny's probably doing calculations and science stuff in his head and our Fearless Leader is more then likely meditating for hours and training. By the time we get them out, Don will have discovered a cure for cancer and Leo will have learned how to make something levitate."

Mikey let a small smile creep onto his face, "Yeah, that sounds like them."

* * *

I have GOT to go through these files on my external hard rive. What other stories do I have on here that I never bothered to post?

Oi, I've got a long night ahead of me. Wish me luck! ^_^

~Moonsetta


End file.
